Hero And His Sidekick
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Alfred likes the boy in his class, but he doesn't initially know how to confess. *Giftfic to ArkieR.*


**Hi! Merry Christmas and happy any other holiday that is slowly but surely creeping up on us! Enjoy this gift fic that I wrote for you. I'm not used to writing USUK, but I hope that this is amazing anyway! (I looked through our PM Chat, and realized how much I missed talking to you! July Fourth was amazing, and it's sort of sad in a nostalgic kind of way, how fast time passes right on by!) I miss you(Which probably sounds weird to hear from this silly, little, American friend of yours!). So have fun reading this! (I explored a style that I've only written in twice before, and that was ages ago for two different fandoms!) I hope that this is an awesome gift and a unique USUK story line! Enjoy the rest of your day, and every other day following it!**

Monday 9/4

Dear Cool Journal (Not diary!),

I talked to Arthur today! He wore a green vest that matched his eyes. (That's not a girly thing to notice; it's rather herioc to see that.) He looked really hot like that! (No, I'm not blushing like a maiden that needs to be saved.) I'm the hero, and why can't he be my adorable sidekick?

-Alfred F. Jones (The Hero)

Tuesday 9/5

Dear Journal,

Why is the supposed 'Hero' staring at me? The bloody wanker as no right to look so adorable with his sparkling, blue eyes and the strands of hair peeking out and his nerdy glasses. I-I don't like him. It's just a simple infatuation; everyone goes through things like this though not always with Alfred or someone of their same gender.

-Arthur Kirkland

Tuesday 9/5

Dear Herioc Journal Owned By Me, The Hero,

So he must like the hero, right? Doesn't everybody, and sometimes he blushes like a damsel in distress who dotes on the hero! That has to mean something, right? How do I get him to confess though? (Heroes don't pout. Seriously, Journal?) I should probably ask Francis and the rest of his trio to help! Yeah, they'll be temporarily awesome sidekicks though nothing like how awesome Arthur will be as my sidekick!

-Alfred F. Jones (The Hero)

Wednesday 9/6

Dear Journal,

Alfred keeps staring at me and sometimes he talks to me! My hands are not sweating or trembling, you twat!

-Arthur Kirkland

Wednesday 9/6

Dear Totally Heroic Journal,

Francis told me to do a grand romantic gesture. I think that I'm going to take Arthur to MacDonald's!

-The Hero (Alfred F. Jones)

Thursday 9/7

Dear Journal,

I went to MacDonald's yesterday with 'the hero.' The food hasn't improved any. That better not be our first date. (I don't really want to date him.)

-Arthur Kirkland

Thursday 9/7

Dear Journal Of A Hero,

Arthur looked so in to me yesterday! Why wouldn't he be? He so wanted to kiss me over our Big Macs.

-The Really Excited Hero (AKA Alfred F. Jones)

Friday 9/8

Dear Journal,

Alfred just asked me out. I had no answer. I shouldn't be sitting here writing to you with tears in my eyes. I hadn't managed to say yes or no or anything really.

-Arthur Kirkland

Friday 9/8

Dear Heroic Journal,

Arthur flipped out; I think my heart's- No, it's fine. Heroes don't ever get heartbroken.

-Alfred F. Jones (Hero)

Saturday 9/10

Dear Journal,

I haven't left my room all day. I wish that I wasn't a bloody moron.

-Arthur Kirkland

Monday 9/12

Dear Heroic Journal,

I haven't said a word to Arthur today. I don't think that he'd want to speak with me.

-The Hero, Alfred F. Jones

Dear Journal,

Francis is always prattling on about grand, romantic gestures, and I should never listen to him, but I have no other options left.

-Arthur Kirkland

Arthur brushed his hair back with his hand as he readjusted his suit for what felt like the millionth time.

The roses in his hand were kept there seemingly by sheer luck as he waited for Alfred to arrive that day at school.

"Alfred." Arthur could easily remember their awkward 'first date' were he was practically dragged to before he could answer due to Alfred's excitement.

"Oh, Arthur. Who is the lucky lady or man?" Alfred's voice was carefully controlled and contained with just the barest hint of curiosity to hide his pain.

"For you." Arthur mumbled, realizing that he wasn't good at this romantic thing.

"Me?" Alfred's blue eyes lit up brighter than ever as his face flushed, causing Arthur's face to as well.

"Yes." Arthur answered though he could barely get the word out before he was kissed.

He moaned in surprise and possible joy; the actions and feelings evoked seemed to reverbrate thoughout them both.

Alfred curled the Brit closer as he kissed him.

It was safe to say that while their relationship was just beginning, the ending was far, too far away, and may never come.

A hero happened to have found his permanent sidekick while in school, and he couldn't be happier than he was now that he'd found him.


End file.
